Frost Covered Grass
by Only The Pansies Dance
Summary: A dare, some improv, an idea, and this story was born. Pansy has something to say to Draco, and it isn't pretty.


**This has been moved to this account from Deadlyninjabee's. So the intro is old.**

**A/N: THIS IS PANSY. Here, my username is Tetris-Dog. I'm really freaking tired because I've been working on this for OVER 5 HOURS. THAT IS HOW MUCH I CARE. Anyways, I'm tirrreeedd. And yeah. This fic has a story behind it so**.

**So I'll go into more detail on that. *sighs* We were role playing in a Harry Potter chat thing-a-ma-jig. Anyways, the fabulous Luan (yes, its Luan) suggested the drinking of Firewhiskey and Truth and Dare, and well, I chose dare. Don't stop reading, that wasn't the dare. It was to yell at Draco (Deadlyninjabee **(This account belongs to me, Draco. I'm just copy and pasting what Pansy says. :P)** )for getting my daughter pregnant. And don't ask, she's crazy, that's why. So anyways, I thought it was funny so I did it and, well... Improv is quite fun. So me and Draco ended up with this. Whoo! More crap for people to read! So we spent /5 hours/ on it. And I have lost my sleeping time... :P But it was worth it because this was hilarious, and really fun. Sorry for the incredibly long AN. Anyways we're dedicating this story to Luan, because we want to see how she'll freak out. And yeah, love you other HP Peoples!**

**Oh, and by the way we even created an account to post this story on, but then after /I/ went to all the trouble of setting up an email account, and a FF account... Draco remembered that we had to wait two days to post a story.** (Oops. Sorry I didn't remember sooner?)** Grr... And well, it should be posted there sometime soon... So look out for more of our crazy random fics in the future!**

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Pansy asked as she spun Draco around to face her. "Oh! It's obvious! You weren't!" she practically spat at him, livid with rage.

"W-what?" Draco stuttered, shocked by Pansy's aggressiveness.

"You little shit!" she yelled. "Got my daughter pregnant! You're my _age_, fucking hell! We went to school _together_! _I _dated you! And now my daughter is pregnant with your fucking child?"

"Yeah, well, she came on to _me_, Pansy!" Draco finished lamely, staring down at the frost-covered grass.

"Yeah, well what's your _wife_ going to think of this? Hmm?" she threatened, still glaring at him. Frankly, Draco was surprised she hadn't awoken the neighbors. "Having an affair, with a child! _My_ fucking child! She's not even sixteen! Didn't think that through, _did_ you?" still screaming, Draco was _really_ surprised none of the neighbors had woken up, but that was just how Pansy was.

"You're the one who- She isn't…?" His face paled immediately. Pansy smirked back.

"Yeah! It's illegal, bitch! And I'm going to call the fucking cops on your ass! You hear me?" Pansy turned on her heel and stomped to the edge of the lawn.

"Pansy! Pansy, you have to understand!" Draco said hurriedly, trying to catch up to her. "I _never_ meant to do this! I swear, I was so drunk, I thought it was you!

"Oh, but you think that's just go to make it all fine and dandy? Well, guess what. It's not!"

"I guess she just reminded me of you!" he yelled after her, and she stop abruptly. Well, Draco definitely was not going to make it to that dinner party.

"Well..." Pansy said, and Draco could hear the hesitation in her voice. She turned around and said coldly, trying not to give in, "That's sweet Draco, but I chose Blaise over you, dammit!"

"Well, maybe you made a mistake, Parkinson!" Draco said desperately, raising his voice. As if she would ever admit to making a mistake. Not that she did, of course.

"I didn't want smug little blond brats, let alone a relationship to the Death Eaters! It was hard enough after the war ended!" she fumed. They were now shouting at each across the lawn.

"And you think Blaise _wasn't_ a Death Eater?" Draco threw his arm out madly, interrupting Pansy.

"I _may_ have loved you once, but I am over you, Draco." She paused. "Completely over it! You hear me?" she added, as if trying to reassure herself as well.

Draco had to admit, that hurt, or well it would have had it been true. But he didn't believe a word of it. "I think you're lying!" he yelled out.

Shocked, she replied, "He was," she paused "He was better in bed than you!" she screamed. What were his neighbors going to think of him now?

"Yeah, well, you know what _I_ think?" He was pissed now. She just glared.

"What _do_ you think, Malfoy?" she sneered. "What do you think in that _little twisted_ mind of yours?"

He kept eye contact as he slowly walked toward her. "I think you're covering up your feelings for me! You're lying, Pansy Parkinson!"

He offered a small smile and said carefully, "I know you better than you think."

"How _well_ do you know me? You obviously haven't gotten over me!" The edge was fading from her voice. "It's fucking annoying. Fucking. Annoying," she added as a last effort.

"You haven't gotten over me, and you know it, Parkinson!" he yelled; he knew it_._ He was _sure_ of it.

"You haven't gotten over _me!_" she screamed right back, the anger flowing freely into her voice. She paused, "You know what? You're just jealous of what me and Blaise had together!" She saw hurt flash in his eyes and then disappear, only to be replaced by coldness.

She pushed on. "And you can't get over the fact that I didn't want you!"

"Maybe I haven't gotten over you! And maybe I am jealous!" Draco yelled, no longer caring who heard. She stuttered a 'well' as Draco moved in closer. He lowered his voice and stared into her eyes and said softly, "But you can't tell me you don't feel the same way."

"You just _had_ to bring my daughter into this." She stared back at him. Her sad almost tearful eyes met his. She stared down at the ground. She barely whispered, "Notice how I said 'had' before? Blaise is dead." With a small rueful chuckle, she said, "_That's_ what I get for marrying a Death Eater."

"Oh... Pansy." Draco looked at her, not quite knowing what to say. "Pansy, I'm so sorry... I had no idea."

Pansy looked back up at him. Swallowing her pain she forcefully said, "Maybe I just don't want you to die, too." She turned and began making her way back toward the pathway that led toward the manor. tears just beginning to fill her eyes, as Draco called out, "Pansy, wait! Don't go." She froze. He reached out to her, just as she burst into tears.

"I… I just… I'm…" she stuttered and then she let the tears take over.

"Pansy, don't cry!" He panicked, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm s-sorry!" she cried onto his shoulder. He held her tighter and placed one hand on her hair, stroking it gently. "Shhh, it's okay, Pansy.

"It'll be alright," he said in a calming tone. "Everything will be fine."

Draco and Pansy stood like that for several moments, until Draco whispered into her ear, "We could run away, Pansy. Run away and never look back! Just me and you... if you want it."

"Oh, Draco…" She whispered, the thought filling her head. "I couldn't leave…" She paused, "But…with you… I might just be able to…" A ghost of a smile formed on her face.

He hugged her tighter, and continued whispering into her ear, "Just think about it… We could start over!" He allowed a small amount of excitement in his voice.

She hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder she whispered faintly, "Yeah…"

"We'll never have to be apart again," he whispered. The moment was perfect. _Too_ perfect.

And that's where Pansy replied, "But what about my daughter?"

Draco pulled back, and left his hands on her shoulders. He stared into her eyes. "Pansy, I never had sex with your daughter. I swear to it," desperately hoping that she would believe him.

"But... she said..." Pansy stuttered, desperately _wanting_ to believe him.

"I didn't! We never!" Draco's mind was racing, trying to find something, anything that would prove him to be right.

"Well, who do I believe?" she whimpered and the tears began to fill her eyes once more.

"Pansy, look at me." He paused, still looking into her eyes, "I would never do that, _ever_. Are... What exactly did she tell you?" he said, anything to solve this situation… She broke his eye contact and stared back down at the grass.

"But you said…" she glanced up at him, "You thought she was me?" Her lips slightly curved upwards, no one but Draco would have noticed. She looked hopeful, why he had no idea though.

"Because I always thought... Well, I thought I saw her and Scorpius walking together in Diagon Alley..." He trailed off, blinking as if it would help clear his mind. After a moment, he suddenly began talking excitedly, which Pansy thought was out of place. "Pansy! When was it she said she 'slept' with me?"

"Erm... I don't remember," she said, gazing at him with curiosity. "Why?"

"Because... well, if it was during the annual New Years Party... I never made it to that. But my son, Scorpius, well he was there. You don't think...?" His eyes lit up a bit.

She inhaled sharply, "My daughter went to that…"

"And I know they serve alcohol there… He came home late and I know he had a hangover…" he said. This was too good to be true, they were both thinking. Maybe something would actually turn out right for once.

"My daughter, did too…" She glanced up to his eyes. She paused, and then, "You don't think…?"

"Pansy... Pansy, I think she's mistaken me for him!" he said excitedly.

"But you said you slept with her…" she said, thinking that this was indeed, to good to be true.

"I said, I thought I slept with you..." he said softly, his eyes pleading with hers. She shook her head.

"No... I can't think of a time that could have happened." Suddenly, she froze. "Unless..." she began, looking up at him, getting as excited as was, "It was _tha_t night. I went out to the bar with a friend. But... I don't remember what happened after that."

"Pansy," Draco said, holding her arms tightly, "Maybe it really was you! Maybe I wasn't just mistaken!" If he had been a teenage girl, Pansy was sure he would have been jumping up and down.

"But... I woke up upstairs in a hotel room... I just figured I got too drunk and didn't want to apparate…" she grinned.

"It's all a little hazy, but I could have sworn you were with Daphne." He paused, "It was the Leaky Cauldron. wasn't it? Pansy... I think it_was_ you."

"It was..." She smiled. "Oh, Draco…"

"Pansy, I..." And nothing else mattered at that moment. Draco kissed her. And she kissed him back

**A/N: If you know me or Draco, I dare you to pick out some lines that you think we wrote.**


End file.
